heavenswingfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are an immortal ageless race that feeds on the blood of humans and animals. A human who ingests vampire blood becomes a vampire. Vampires live in the planet of Nyxis, Abyss, Ranvos, Tremere, Lasombra, Venture and Tantibus. They are ruled by purebloods who are the elite of the other vampires . As hemovores, they can ingest both blood and human food. Vampires concerned with anything other than blood are considered to be eccentric. Although they have no need to sleep, they may do so to take a break from eternity. They typically sleep between early morning and noon. Many vampires sleep in coffins since they are comfortable to vampires and help hide them from sunlight. Vampires are divided into 5 classes. Purebloods, Progenitors, Aristocrats, Nobles, and common. As Nyxis is a big planet. The King and Queen have divided the planet into 5 different kingdoms. These kingdoms are ruled by the 5 strongest vampires in the whole planet. The royals take charge very often to check the duties of the 5 progenitors. In Abyss, there are more than 25 progenitors. Appearance Vampires have fangs, pointed ears, and red eyes. Incomplete vampires maintain their original eye color until ingesting human blood for the first time. However, vampires have methods of changing their appearances. For instance, Julia hides her ears and minimizes the length of her fangs using dark arts and changes her eye color if necessary.But their true appearance reveals if they are in a tight spot or if they have a transformation. For example Julia's true appearance reveals when she transformed. Purebloods have the ability to manifest a vampire wing by fusing a bat inside their body or using a blood spell. Vampires have no body heat, pulse, or bodily excretions since their metabolism has utterly stopped. True vampires never grow older and are much stronger than an incomplete vampire of equal rank. Incomplete Vampire A human that ingests the blood of a vampire does not become a vampire but rather an incomplete vampire. The only known incomplete vampire in the HeavensWing series is Julia Hiragi .Newly-turned vampires can survive off of the blood of the one how sired them, but this will only work for a limited period of time. Incomplete vampires retain their human eye colors but grows fangs and grow in strength, their ears grow pointed like a true vampire. Unlike true vampires, they continue aging until they drink human blood which then turns them into true vampires. Humans who ingest a pureblood's blood can instantly become a progenitor, due to the purebloods blood running through. their veins If a human ingests a progenitors blood they are considered as nobles. An incomplete vampire has no heart beat. Despite incomplete vampires not being true vampires, true vampires seem to have no aversion towards them. True vampires are not unperturbed by the prospect of an incomplete vampire working with them. Vampire classes Purebloods Purebloods are the strongest and the elite among the other vampires. They are royalty and are rarest vampires. They have secretly formed a council called the " Pureblood Council". They rule vampires into 7 different planets. Nyxis ruled by the Hiragi family, Abyss ruled by the Pixis family, Ranvos ruled by the Adrian family, Tremere ruled by the Domenico family, Venture ruled by the Vilosa family, Lasombra ruled by the Pacifica family and Tantibus ruled by the Aternae family. Large (1).jpg|Ayato Hiragi- 1st prince of Nyxis|link=Ayato Hiragi 5167.jpeg|Rose Vilosa, princess of Venture|link=Rose Vilosa Cinia pacifica by jimmyisaac-d598uzo.png|Julia Hiragi- 1st princess of Nyxis|link=Julia Hiragi 20160730 170415.png|Kurme Hiragi- Queen of Nyxis|link=Kurme Hiragi 99f14f006ab2b0d5b153ec5c9a55ad55.jpg|Delia Hiragi - 2nd princess of Nyxis|link=Delia Hiragi Progenitors They are vampires chosen by the Pureblood council to keep in charge of the purebloods duties. There are only five in the whole planet of Nyxis who are chosen by the King and the Queen. In Abyss there are more than 20 who help in ruling the planet. They have the authority to turn humans into vampires. 352b0ddc2c026c50e86c35729bef86fa.jpg|Makato Geales 5th progenitor of Nyxis, Devereaux|link=Makato Geales 157ad44cd6e09575b02a02ded9678542.jpg|Kenta Kimiko 4th progenitor of Nyxis,Helix|link=Kenta Kimiko 8826f7f08802089c341a2e921c3de7bc.jpg|Jek Nicodemus 3rd progenitor of Nyxis, Tempest|link=Jek Nicodemus Bb6b4115d5a2632a921f086d3acda5be.jpg|Satio Bathory 2nd progenitor of Nyxis,Onyx|link=Satio Bathory B7b65b29919c596847de50b44f62feb5.jpg|Quardrei Takashima 1st progenitor of Nyxis,Necrosis|link=Quardrei Takashima Images (61).jpg|Yuhiro Hiragi King of Nyxis|link=Yuhiro Hiragi Aristocrats They are vampires who have mostly human blood but they are capable of doing magic eg: summoning magic like Julia, who was born from a human parent and vampire parent. Some vampires like purebloods and progenitors are also called aristocrats because they can also pull out dark arts or any type of magic. Nobles Are stronger than common vampires and are equally strong as Aristocrats. They are turned into vampires by the Progenitors. They can also be equally strong or stronger than a progenitor if they were turned into a vampire by a pureblood. But it is rare for a pureblood to turn a human into a vampire. Commons: They are normal vampires who are the strongest among the other vampires, but they are still stronger than humans. Most of they work as guards and soldiers who works for the progenitors who are divided into factions. eg: Jek's faction a third progenitor of Nyxis who has common vampires who work for him Laws * Vampires are not to meddle with the "Demon's Soul" if they do so it will lead them to instant death. * In the "Progenitor Committee", only progenitors from all around the 7 planets are to end. * Only purebloods and Progenitors have the authority to turn a human into a vampire * Vampires are forbidden to perform the " Kyūketsuki no Ningen " ritual. * Vampires are forbidden to use Cursetreeo Hallow. Abilities Vampires have impressive power and regenerative abilities; this increases with their lineage and age. They can easily reattach a limb. It is also possible to reattach a vampire's head, although the vampire in question will need someone to bring the two ends of the neck together. Vampires may increase their abilities by drinking human blood at any time. Their eyesight allows them to distinguish a target several hundred meters away, even in pitch-black darkness. All of their senses are greatly enhanced. It said that a vampire can even hear the sound of the bug moving. Some vampires can pull out magic like Julia who can pull out summoning magic and dark arts. It is also known that vampires are also able to turn into a bat, manifest wings and are able to manipulate their own blood. Weapons Vampires use their natural abilities and weapons. Their weapons are classified into bands. First band weapons suck the wielder's blood to strengthen the wielder. Second band weapon is used by common vampires and are not as powerful as the first band weapons. Category:Races